Fantasmas do Passado
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Vamos falar de coincidências que trazem de volta os fantasmas do passado. Vamos falar de criaturas que ficam à espreita, nas sombras. Vamos falar de um amor que consegue superar todas as provas". - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Digimon, obviamente, não me pertence, e sim a Akiyoshi Hongo, à Toei Animation e à Bandai. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem qualquer intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Fantasmas del Pasado", de Takari95. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **FANTASMAS DO PASSADO**

Ele se contorceu como louco entre os lençóis, como se eles o estivessem sufocando em um abraço letal. Podia senti-los encharcados de suor, pegajosos, asfixiantes. Conseguiu abrir os olhos e acordar daquele sonho ruim, levantando-se subitamente, sentando-se na sua cama. Olhou de um lado para o outro do quarto na penumbra, e sentiu uma mão sobre o ombro, que o fez voltar um pouco à realidade. Virou-se lentamente, vendo que Yolei também tinha se levantado. Ele tinha conseguido acordá-la, com os pesadelos, do seu tranqüilo sono. Ele suspirou, e tocou a mão dela com a sua. A jovem de cabelos púrpura não disse nada, ultimamente pesadelos e sonhos inquietantes espreitavam Ken todas as noites, sendo que há anos a Escuridão tinha parado de atormentá-lo constantemente. Ela não se atreveu a perguntar o porquê de todos aqueles sonhos, também não quis interrogar Ken sobre o seu conteúdo. Sabia que o jovem não lhe contaria. Em parte, porque não queria lembrar-se daquelas imagens que tanto o aterrorizavam, e, por outro lado, porque ele não queria preocupá-la. Eles estavam vivendo juntos já há alguns anos, mas havia algumas coisas que Ken ainda não era capaz de contar à sua namorada, apesar de ambos já serem bastante maduros para conversar sobre a maioria das coisas que aconteciam a eles.

Ken deitou-se novamente, apoiando a cabeça pesadamente sobre o travesseiro, e deitado para cima, ficou olhando fixamente para o teto do quarto. Yolei moveu-se sutilmente, aninhando-se ao lado dele, apoiando a cabeça sobre o seu ombro. No entanto, afastou-se ao sentir que a roupa do namorado estava ensopada. Ele não estava ciente disso, até que as roupas começaram a esfriar sobre a sua pele. Pouco depois, ele levantou-se para tomar um banho, e, quando voltou, Yolei tinha voltado a dormir. Ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos com ternura, mas não voltou a se deitar, sabia que não seria capaz de conciliar o sono novamente. Sabia que, se fechasse os olhos, voltaria a ver coisas, voltaria a sentir-se vazio e com medo...

* * *

De manhãzinha, Yolei levantou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente, com a energia costumeira do seu dia-a-dia e, quando saiu do quarto, encontrou Ken na cozinha com uma xícara de café quente nas mãos. Estava apoiado ao lado da lava-louças, olhando pela janela que dava para o bloco de apartamentos à frente. Tinha o olhar perdido, mas, com certeza, a sua cabeça estava mais perdida ainda, em meio a um mar de pensamentos, profundo e sombrio. Yolei entrou no quarto sem dizer nada, ela tinha aprendido a não interromper Ken quando ele estava naquela espécie de transe, porque normalmente ele saía daquelas sessões com a mente um pouco mais lúcida, como se pudesse encontrar a resposta para as perguntas que eram formuladas durante aqueles momentos de introspecção. Ken sorriu-lhe quando ela estava acabando a sua primeira torrada, ela também sorriu.

\- O que você estava fazendo ? - perguntou ela. Ele deu de ombros, e, ao fazer aquele gesto, fez com que rangesse o tecido da camisa que usava. Deixou a xícara de café semi-acabada e amarrou o nó da gravata - Deixe-me ajudá-lo, senhor detetive - disse Yolei, fazendo uma careta engraçada, ao ver as tentativas dele de amarrar a gravata de um modo minimamente decente. Ele esboçou um meio-sorriso, observando com atenção a jovem que lutava para deixá-lo apresentável, e teve vontade de roubar-lhe um beijo. No entanto, esse não era o seu estilo, por isso não o fez, apenas olhou para ela com afeição. Ela olhou para cima quando terminou. Ken desviou o olhar um pouco corado e ela riu, ele continuava sendo muito retraído e corava com facilidade.

\- Hoje você tem muita coisa a fazer ? - perguntou ele, tentando mudar de assunto.

\- Acho que Sora e Mimi virão aqui por algum tempo. Por ora, eu decidi limpar as janelas, aproveitando que o tempo está ótimo, e acho que também vou ajudar na loja dos meus pais por algum tempo. Você vai voltar muito tarde ?

\- Acho que não, o caso no qual nós estamos trabalhando chegou a um impasse. Por agora, nós vamos novamente interrogar os principais suspeitos, embora eu não acredite que consigamos esclarecer algo ao falar com eles pela segunda vez. As confissões serão as mesmas, vai ser tudo igual.

\- Vamos, não seja tão pessimista. Se você voltar a falar com eles, com certeza poderá descobrir que há algo que não se encaixa ou encontrar a peça que falta. O que você disse acerca do caso ?

\- Um homem foi assassinado há duas semanas, em sua casa. Ele estava só quando o crime foi cometido, de modo que não há testemunhas, mas sim muitos suspeitos. Era um homem do qual ninguém gostava muito, tinha muitos inimigos. Qualquer um poderia tê-lo feito, todos tinham um celular e uma oportunidade. Mas, é claro, todos têm álibis sólidos como um bloco de concreto - finalizou ele, pegando o seu café e bebendo-o de um só gole.

\- Quem são os suspeitos e o assassinado ? São famosos ? - perguntou Yolei, quando ele ia se afastando pela porta. Ken chegou a virar-se, mas não respondeu. Fez apenas um gesto com as mãos antes de sair, com o casaco debaixo do braço, pela porta.

* * *

A campainha tocou no meio da manhã, e Yolei foi abri-la rapidamente, saltando por cima do balde de água que estava usando para limpar as janelas. Ao fazer isso, bateu nele com a ponta do pé e o fez cair, e a água derramou. Ela murmurou um impropério entredentes, mas não parou para consertar o estrago porque quem estava batendo à porta estava fazendo-o de modo extremamente insistente. Quando abriu, viu que quem estava batendo desesperadamente era Sora, que parecia acalorada, embora lá fora estivesse fazendo frio, e também dava a impressão de estar muito preocupada.

\- Você está bem ? - perguntou Yolei, alarmada. Fez um gesto para que ela adentrasse, mas a ruiva negou com a cabeça, pondo uma mão à sua frente.

\- É Mimi, Matt me telefonou...

\- O quê ? - Yolei não conseguiu entender as palavras atropeladas de Sora até que ela se acalmou um pouco e tentou falar mais lentamente, apesar do seu comportamento desesperado.

\- É Kari, Tai me telefonou, ela desapareceu...

\- Sora, espere, pare. Do que você está falando ? O que aconteceu com Kari ? - perguntou Yolei, contagiada de repente pela inquietação da sua amiga ruiva.

\- Tai me telefonou há algum tempo, me dizendo que Kari não aparece em lugar nenhum, desde ontem à noite.

Antes que a ruiva dissesse mais alguma coisa, ela tirou o avental que usava por cima da roupa, enquanto entrava a passos rápidos para dentro de casa. Pegou apressadamente a sua bolsa, as chaves da casa e pouco mais. Ajustou um pouco melhor o lenço que prendia-lhe os cabelos compridos, para não perdê-lo ao andar, e saiu de casa. Seguiu Sora até o carro dela, que estava estacionado a esmo no meio-fio, bem em frente ao bloco de apartamentos que Ken tinha estado olhando distraidamente durante o café da manhã.

\- Ei, Sora, não é para assustá-la mais do que o necessário, mas acho que Kari pode não ter desaparecido de modo "natural" - disse a jovem de cabelos púrpura em voz baixa. Pensar em Ken fizera com que a sua cabeça começasse a relacionar acontecimentos que talvez não tivessem nenhuma relação. Porém, não conseguia deixar de pensar que talvez aquilo pudesse não ser uma coincidência.

\- O que você quer dizer ? - Sussurrou Sora, olhando-a de relance enquanto virava à esquerda no cruzamento, para chegar à avenida mais próxima que dava para o apartamento dos Yagami.

\- Ken anda tendo pesadelos há algum tempo - Sora não disse nada, mas Yolei percebei que a amiga estava apertando com força o volante do carro, os nós dos dedos estavam ficando brancos.

* * *

Ken inseriu as chaves na fechadura quase sem olhar, entrou em casa e parou por um segundo na entrada para tirar os sapatos, antes de entrar em casa. Deixou-os no saguão, embora fosse entrar no apartamento por apenas alguns minutos o sonho daquela noite o deixara espantado e um pouco aturdido, estava tão desconcentrado que tinha esquecido o relatório sobre o caso com as declarações dos suspeitos na gaveta da escrivaninha do seu escritório. Ia caminhando pelo corredor até o quartinho que usava como estúdio, quando percebeu que estava faltando algo, e esse algo era Yolei. Era estranho que ela não tivesse saído para cumprimentá-lo ao escutar o giro da desviou para a sala, e ficou olhando para a residência meio bagunçada, confuso. Franziu o cenho, aproximou-se para pegar o avental que Yolei, que estava atirado de qualquer maneira em um dos sofás,e, ao olhar por cima do móvel, ficou hipnotizado, olhando fixamente para a poça de água negra que havia no chão.

Ele sentiu-se sem fôlego, como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um forte soco no estômago. A sensação de asfixia aumentou sem que houvesse qualquer razão para provocá-la. Ele afrouxou o nó da gravata. Assim como tinha acontecido na noite anterior, com os lençóis, ele sentiu como se tudo ao seu redor estivesse se aproximando dele aos poucos. As paredes ameaçadoras pareciam querer esmagá-lo, as escassas sombras da casa pareciam querer saltar sobe ele e arrastá-lo com elas. Ele levou uma das mãos à testa coberta de suor, tentou acalmar-se. O que havia no meio da sala não era nada mais do que uma poça, apenas uma poça de água...

Água negra...

Se ele tivesse se virado naquele momento, talvez conseguisse ver a sombra movendo-se lentamente contra a parede, sem fazer barulho. Seu corpo escuro, próximo à parede de gesso do apartamento com os olhos amarelos fixos no jovem detetive apavorado. Aproximou-se dele o suficiente para sussurrar-lhe algo no ouvido e desaparecer. Ken não chegou a ouvir muito bem o que fora dito, só sentiu uma suave brisa na nuca que provocou-lhe um calafrio. Avançou engatinhando até a poça de água, onde pôde ver o seu reflexo. A água devolveu-lhe a imagem de alguém atormentado e aterrorizado, por isso ele se afastou até encostar-se contra o sofá.

Ele estava imaginando tudo ? Estava ficando louco ? Como fatos cotidianos poderiam estar provocando-lhe aquela obsessão ? Tudo poderia ser paranóia ? Aqueles pensamentos o acalmaram por alguns instantes, porque meio que o convenceram que que estava ligando fatos da vida cotidiana com coisas que tinham acontecido no passado, quando realmente algumas coisas não tinham nada a ver com outras. Porém, essa espécie de otimismo logo desapareceu. E se os fantasmas do seu passado estivessem mesmo perseguindo-o ? Ele levou uma mão ao bolso da calça, tirou o que tinha ali: a carteira, as chaves, um lenço, o seu celular e o seu D-3. Fazia pouco tempo que ele voltara a carregá-lo consigo, bem quando ficou imerso naquele caso de assassinato, e quando os pesadelos começaram a assediá-lo noite após noite, sem deixá-lo dormir. O homem assassinado era alguém que ele não conhecia, mas que lhe lembrava muito alguém que morrera em seus braços, a um passo de entrar no Digimundo. Lembrava alguém que causou muitos danos, mas que, no fim, deu a sua vida para purificar o Digimundo, para que ele pudesse continuar a existir. O falecido tinha tal semelhança com Yuki Oikawa que, às vezes, inquietava-lhe o simples fato de olhar as fotos da cena do crime. Além disso, outra coisa que o incomodava era o fato de que um dos suspeitos era uma pessoa da qual tivera de extrair as Sementes da Escuridão durante a segunda aventura no Digimundo.

Sem querer, ou deliberadamente, acumularam-se ao seu redor muitas circunstâncias que faziam-no se lembrar de todos aqueles momentos em que mais tinha sofrido, e nos quais ele sentira-se mais vulnerável. Já não sabia se tudo aquilo tinha alguma relação ou se, ao contrário, ele estava ficando totalmente louco por causa de algumas coincidências e pesadelos. Então, caso estivesse acontecendo algo, que implicações teria ? Poderia ter conseqüências para os seus entes queridos ? Para os seus amigos ? Para Yolei ? O jovem detetive levantou-se de um salto. Onde Yolei tinha ido ? Ele pôs a mão no bolso, tirou o seu celular e discou o número do celular dela. Ele implorou para que ela atendesse, mas soube que ela não atenderia quando ouviu o alegre toque do celular em outro quarto da casa. Olhou ao seu redor e um medo terrível apoderou-se dele, teria acontecido algo a Yolei ? Por que ele deixara tudo pela metade ? Ela tivera que sair às pressas ou... tinham-na levado ?

Ele não teve mais tempo para pensar nessa questão porque o barulho do céu celular, anunciando uma chamada recebida, interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. Era T.K.

\- Ken, me ouça, você tem de vir - ele estava aparentemente calmo, mas o jovem detetive imediatamente percebeu o tom de medo na voz do amigo.

\- O que há ? - perguntou ele, também no mesmo tom de voz.

\- São as garotas, alguma coisa aconteceu... Sora me telefonou, mas não disse nada coerente. Venha, por favor.

Novamente Ken sentiu aquele tipo de suspiro na nuca. Virou-se rapidamente, bem a tempo de ver uma sombra. O telefone caiu das suas mãos, aquilo não era coincidência, tampouco estava enlouquecendo... ele, Dragomon, tinha vindo atrás dele, porque ele era vulnerável, e, para apanhá-lo, tinha capturado as garotas. Ken entrecerrou os olhos, apertando os punhos com raiva. Mais uma vez, pusera em perigo a pessoa que amava... permaneceu assim por alguns instantes, enquanto T.K. chamava-o aos gritos do outro lado da linha.

* * *

Sora freou repentinamente naquela rua. Enfiou o pé no pedal do freio, antes de atropelar aquela figura que estava parada bem no meio da pista pela qual ela tinha de dirigir. Yolei, ao seu lado, olhava para a pista, perplexa, provavelmente pensando que quem, em sã consciência, iria ficar de pé no meio de uma estrada movimentada. A pessoa não se movia, estava de costas para elas, vestida com uma roupa velha e um chapéu bastante desgastado.

\- Toque a buzina, talvez seja uma pessoa mais velha - salientou Yolei. Sora olhou para ela e fez o que a amiga tinha sugerido. No entanto, a pessoa não se moveu, continuou parada, um pouco encurvada.

\- Acho que vou descer...

Sora agarrou a maçaneta da porta para descer do carro, mas Yolei segurou-a pelo braço e a impediu. A ruiva olhou para a amiga e viu que ela estava aterrorizada, tinha os olhos arregalados e tinha ficado branca. Sora olhou através do vidro e deu-se conta de que a figura que estava diante delas agora encarava-as, olhava-as com os seus grandes olhos âmbar. A roupa que usava tinha desaparecido, de modo que agora era possível ver o seu corpo negro, que parecia pouco sólido, parecia alcatrão.

\- Isto... é o que Kari nos disse... que levou-a para aquele lugar... Sora...

A figura pareceu esboçar um sorriso sinistro antes de investir contra o carro. Sora tentou acelerar, mas o carro nem sequer se moveu. Aquela criatura quebrou o vidro dianteiro, e sem parar, nem sequer olhando para Sora, agarrou Yolei pelo braço e desapareceu com ela. Yolei olhou pela última vez para a sua amiga Sora antes de cair, convertida em dados digitais.

* * *

Ken se reuniu com os rapazes alguns minutos depois, bem perto do apartamento dos Yagami. Antes mesmo de chegar, pôde ouvir Tai enquanto ele vociferava contra sabe-se lá quem, pedindo para que alguém fizesse algo para recuperar a sua irmã. Quando ele dobrou a esquina, todos viraram-se para olhá-lo. T.K. aproximou-se dele.

\- O que está acontecendo ? Não estou entendendo nada, eu achava que a Escuridão...

\- Eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo, mas o que está claro é que Dragomon está voltando a nos acossar. O cerco está se estreitando. Não sei o que é que ele quer, mas...

\- Tai ! - o grito de Sora alertou a todos, fez com que saltassem, e, ao vê-la ali, todos pensaram que estavam vendo um fantasma. O moreno afastou-se de seus amigos, correu até ela e estreitou-a entre os braços. Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos para observar um ferimento que ela tinha na bochecha.

\- Eles levaram Yolei, aquelas coisas, aquelas criaturas das quais Kari nos falava... parou à frente do carro, quebrou a vidraça e a levou... nós precisamos encontrá-la...

\- Quando eles a levaram ? - perguntou Ken, aproximando-se da perturbada Sora.

\- Há poucos minutos. Nós estávamos vindo para cá. Não faz muito tempo que eu a peguei na casa de vocês, nós estávamos vindo nos reunir com vocês para procurarmos Kari...

\- Maldição - Ken mordeu o lábio inferior, e, a passos rápidos, começou a caminhar rua abaixo, ele tinha que chegar à praia. Estava bem claro que Dragomon queria vê-lo de novo, e ele não tinha a intenção de deixar Yolei passar mais tempo nas garras dele. Imaginou que os outros iriam segui-lo, mas nem sequer parou para conferir. Ele estava assustado.

* * *

Yolei entreabriu os olhos lentamente até abri-los por completo. Porém, embora os tivesse totalmente abertos, ela não conseguia ver nada ao seu redor. Sacudiu as mãos em ambos os lados do corpo. Com a esquerda apenas tocou aquela escuridão que impedia-a de ver onde estava, mas com a direita conseguiu tocar o que poderia ser uma parede de pedra. Ela levantou-se do chão em que estava meio deitada e apoiou com firmeza a mão no muro, ou o que quer que fosse aquilo. Estava muito frio ao toque. Com a mão encostada ali para ter uma referência, ela começou a andar pelo parecia ser uma linha reta, embora não pudesse afirmar com exatidão, ela poderia muito bem estar andando em círculos e não ter consciência disso. Quando tinha percorrido um longo trecho, achou que tinha ouvido algo, um leve murmúrio ao fundo. Ouviu com mais atenção, e achou que podia identificar o que estava ouvindo... o mar.

De repente, ela soube onde se encontrava e quem a tinha trazido até ali. Não conseguiu determinar muito bem porque tinham-na arrastado para aquele lugar, mas podia intuir que tinha algo a ver com Kari, Ken e a relação deles com a Escuridão. Ela engoliu em seco, como iria sair dali ? O que seria dela caso não a encontrassem ? Ninguém nunca tinha entrado no Oceano Negro, à exceção de Kari e Ken...

\- Kari... Kari ! - se Kari estivesse ali, talvez pudesse se encontrar com ela. Pelo menos não estaria mais sozinha. Para sua surpresa, uma voz respondeu-lhe, era Kari. Yolei começou a correr na direção de onde vinha a voz, até tropeçar em sua amiga. Elas não podiam se ver, mas reconheceram-se no mesmo instante e uniram-se em um abraço. Quando abriram os olhos, tinham conseguido sair daquela caverna e estavam no meio da praia.

\- Você está bem ? - perguntou a Digiescolhida da Luz, que parecia um pouco cansada, estava com péssima aparência. Yolei pôs-se a assentir, mas a verdade era que sentia uma forte dor no peito, como uma espécie de vazio, e estava muito assustada - Yolei, como você chegou aqui ?

\- Bem, eu não sei - respondeu a jovem, com sinceridade - Só sei que fui capturada por uma daquelas criaturas que você mencionava, e depois vim parar aqui...

\- Você não está Frida nem nada assim, não é ? - perguntou Kari. Ela sorriu com ternura quando a amiga negou com a cabeça. A jovem de cabelos castanhos afagou o rosto da outra - Não se preocupe, vão vir atrás de nós, eu tenho certeza...

\- O que está acontecendo ? Por que nós estamos aqui ?

\- Ao que parece, a Escuridão está debilitada e quer recuperar parte do poder do qual gozava há muito tempo. Talvez tenha encontrado o momento ideal para nos capturar, as circunstâncias convergiram, nós ficamos descobertos, e ela simplesmente nos arrastou, aproveitando esse momento de fraqueza. A Escuridão sabe o que nós fazemos e o que sentimos... Ken, com o caso. Eu, com os meus problemas com T.K. Nós estávamos vulneráveis.

\- Espere um instante, que caso ? Você está tendo problemas com T.K. ? - ela olhou para o mar, com a angústia estampada em seu rosto.

\- Nós não quisemos contar nada, porque achamos que era a nossa imaginação, simples coincidências. Me desculpe, Yolei... Ken não queria preocupá-la nem colocá-la em perigo - a jovem curvou os ombros e ficou em silêncio.

\- Nós estamos juntos há muito tempo, quase desde que nos conhecemos, e eu já tinha percebido que alguma estava acontecendo... Não preciso ser protegida dessa maneira, eu também sei lutar, embora não saiba o que realmente estou enfrentando... eu não sou uma bonequinha de cristal para ser mantida em uma prateleira, por que ele não consegue entender ?

\- Ele quer proteger você acima de tudo, porque você é a única coisa que ele não suportaria perder, Yolei.

* * *

Os pés dos rapazes e de Sora afundaram-se na areia da praia. O mar estava calmo naquele momento, mas aquela calmaria era estranha, era como a calmaria que antecede a tempestade. Foi Izzy quem uniu-se a eles naquele momento, seguido por Wormon e Patamon, os quais tinha conseguido trazer do Digimundo para ajudar a T.K. e a Kari, não podia deixar que fossem sozinhos ao Oceano Negro. Os dois ficaram na beira da praia, as ondas quase lambiam as solas dos seus sapatos. Ken fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em procurar dentro de si aquela parte que podia atravessar a barreira, aquela parte de si mesmo com certa tendência a sentir-se confortável na Escuridão. Não demorou muito a encontrá-la, era como se aquela parte dele estivesse quase à flor da pele. Ele franziu o cenho quando começou a sentir que seus pés estavam deixando de tocar a areia da praia, aquela horrível sensação de cair convertido em dados digitais, embora fosse de modo voluntário. Sentiu um calafrio percorrê-lo das costas à nuca, calafrio que intensificou-se quando seus ouvidos captaram o barulho do mar. Abriu os olhos lentamente, vendo T.K. ao seu lado, olhando ao seu redor, lembrando-se daquele espantoso lugar que não trazia nenhuma boa lembrança. Eles olharam para baixo, da praia até o alto do penhasco no qual tinham aterrissado.

\- Olha elas ali - disse T.K. com ânimo na voz. Ken olhou para ele estava apontando, e de fato viu as duas jovens, mas viu-as cercadas por aquelas criaturas sombrias que estavam sempre a serviço de Dragomon. Havia muitas delas ao redor de Kari e de Yolei, mas nenhuma delas se aproximava, apenas cercavam-nas, mantendo uma distância prudente, como se criando uma barreira ao redor delas. T.K. esboçou um sorriso de alívio, mas Ken olhou-o, intrigado. Será que ele não podia ver o que ele via ? Ele segurou-o pelos ombros e o deteve, antes que ele fizesse Patomon digievoluir.

\- Não está vendo que elas estão cercadas ? - disse o detetive. T.K. olhou mais atentamente, não conseguia ver nada ao redor delas. Não conseguia ver nada, até que viu uma espécie de sombra fugaz a poucos metros de Kari. Ele arregalou os olhos - Essas criaturas que trabalham para Dragomon estão cercando-as.

\- O que nós devemos fazer ? - perguntou T.K., sem saber o que fazer.

\- Temos que atacá-los - disse Wormon, olhando na direção em que estavam as duas jovens - Um ataque rápido, Ken. É preciso tirá-las dali o mais rápido possível...

Ken assentiu, após alguns segundos de deliberação. Os dois Escolhidos fizeram evoluir os seus respectivos Digimons, que tomaram a forma de Angemon e de Stingmon. T.K. subiu nas costas de Angemon, entre as asas. Ken fez o mesmo com Stingmon.

Foi Kari quem levantou a cabeça e viu os rapazes no penhasco, montados em seus Digimon. Ela esboçou um sorriso de alívio, que sumiu quando viu o que havia ao seu redor. Ela postou-se à frente de Yolei , que recuou, assustada; ela estava começando a se cansar daqueles estranhos seres, que pareciam persegui-la por toda parte. Foi Angemon que atacou primeiro com a sua "Mão do Destino", que levantou a areia e fez com que algumas criaturas desaparecessem e outras tantas abrissem o cerco, desconcertadas. T.K. saltou no chão, com o seu Digimon ficando perto o bastante, e reuniu-se com as garotas.

\- Como vocês estão ? - perguntou ele, olhando para ambas. Porém, depois se focou em Kari e acariciou-lhe a bochecha da jovem, que inclinou-se ante à carícia, para sentir a calidez da mão dele. Ele sorriu, mas o seu sorriso desapareceu, assim como o de Kari também desaparecera, alguns segundos antes de ver o rosto assustado dela. O lindo rosto da jovem tinha se contraído em uma careta de horror. Ken levou as mãos à cabeça, tapando os ouvidos. T.K. aproximou-se dela, tentando fazê-la reagir, mas ela limitou-se a negar com a cabeça e a gemer quase que para si mesma. T.K. levantou a cabeça, procurando por Ken, e percebeu que o outro jovem também estava na mesma situação que Kari, tapava os ouvidos com as mãos, como se estivesse ouvindo algo muito desagradável. Stingmon aterrissou cambaleando e voltou a ter a forma de Wormon. Ken ajoelhou-se na areia.

Yolei não sabia como lidar com aquilo, o que estava acontecendo ? Por que ela e T.K. não podiam ouvir nada ? Daquela vez, durante a sua aventura no Digimundo, acontecera o mesmo, enquanto procuravam pelo Anel Sagrado de Gatomon; chegaram ali, Kari e Ken sabiam onde estavam, eles sentiam. Ela, ao contrário, sentira-se confusa... agora estava acontecendo a mesma coisa... a impotência apoderara-se dela por alguns instantes, mas gradualmente uma voz foi ecoando em sua cabeça. Sabia que não estava ouvindo-a por intermédio dos seus ouvidos, não era um som natural. Estava ouvindo alguém que estava chamando-a incessantemente, que a convidava a entrar no oceano e deixar que as ondas a afagassem.

Ela começou a sentir-se hipnotizada, deixou os braços caírem de ambos os lados do corpo e deixou-se levar por aquela voz, que a atraía como uma melodia que fazia uma serpente se mover. Deu pequenos passos, meio indecisa, até sentir que seus pés se afundavam na água enegrecida. Parecia que a água estava morna, que tinha uma temperatura extremamente agradável. Em sua cabeça, continuava a soar a voz que pedia-lhe para que a seguisse, que deixasse tudo para trás... Para falar a verdade, a oferta era muito tentadora, parecia ser a melhor opção.

Ken entreabriu os olhos com esforço, viu T.K. circundando Kari com os braços, enquanto Wormon e Angemon tentavam manter afastadas aquelas criaturas. Ele levantou um pouco mais a cabeça e viu algo do qual não gostou nada. O olhar vazio que Yolei lhe deu fez com que o seu coração sofresse um forte solavanco. Vê-la avançar a passos decididos na direção do oceano fez com que ele se esquecesse de Dragomon, que o chamava incessantemente. Aquilo não tinha acontecido por causa de uma série de coincidências, aquele era apenas o ato final de um plano perfeitamente planejado durante anos, para fazê-los reincidir, para torná-los vulneráveis. Ele e suas fraquezas tinham posto em perigo a vida de Yolei, se ela se lançasse ao Oceano Negro, se caísse nas mãos de Dragomon, ele não poderia fazer muita coisa para resgatá-la de um Digimon tão poderoso. Ele se levantou do chão e correu até sua namorada a passos largos, tropeçando algumas vezes ao longo do caminho. Levou uma mão à cabeça, sentia-se fraco. Ele conseguiu agarrar a mão de Yolei quando ela ia dar um novo passo para entrar na água. Com o agarrão, ela não se virou, apenas parecia empenhada em entrar naquelas águas turbulentas, nas quais ninguém em seu juízo perfeito entraria. Ken optou por interpor-se entre ela e o oceano, colocou-se na frente dela, dentro da água, com os braços estendidos.

\- Ken, tome cuidado ! - gritou Kari. Ken olhou para ela por cima do ombro de Yolei. O jovem sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça, que o fez cambalear. Dragomon queria tirá-lo do caminho, queria levá-la para também arrastá-lo... ele sorriu amargamente e negou com a cabeça.

\- Yolei, ouça-me - a jovem não fez qualquer gesto que indicasse que estava prestando atenção, mas ele continuou - Você precisa ouvir a mim, não a ele. Isso... isso é culpa minha, sabe ? É tudo culpa minha... eu nunca quis colocá-la em perigo, mas sempre soube que, estando ao meu lado, eu o estava fazendo. Eu acho que você também sabia, e, mesmo assim, você nunca se afastou do meu lado. Eu só quero que você venha comigo, para casa. Talvez agora você acredite que ele é uma melhor opção, que não há nada mais tentador no mundo, eu sei o que se sente, mas não posso deixá-la ir sem lutar porque sei que, se eu fizer isso, não vou ter força suficiente para seguir com a minha vida. Eu não me vejo mais vivendo sem você, Yolei - à medida que falava, ele foi baixando a cabeça até terminar falando aos pés dela, as têmporas latejavam e era difícil pensar com clareza - Eu me acostumei aos seus risos, à sua voz, a dormir com você todas as noites... Para mim, você...

O jovem ficou em silêncio e deixou-se cair de joelhos, a sua cabeça ia explodir a qualquer momento. Olhou o seu reflexo na água, viu-se novamente como Imperador Digimon. Mas o reflexo desapareceu quando Yolei caiu de joelhos à sua frente. A jovem parecia desconcertada, mas os olhos dela voltavam a exalar a calidez que sempre exalavam. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, e tanto Ken quanto Kari deixaram de ouvir a voz de Dragomon dentro deles. Tudo ao redor deles foi desaparecendo aos poucos, e, quando voltaram a abrir os olhos, eles estavam em uma praia diferente, a praia na qual T.K. e Ken tinham desaparecido alguns minutos antes. Ken continuava na água, sentia-se cansado, mentalmente exausto. Viu Kari olhar para ele com um sorriso com um sorriso nos lábios do lugar em que encontrava-se na areia, ainda abrigada nos braços de T.K., eles tinham conseguido. O jovem deu um suspiro imperceptível, mas o suspiro sufocou em seu peito, quando Yolei esticou os braços e circundou-o com eles.

\- Ken - o simples fato de escutar o seu nome dito pela voz dela o encheu de paz. Uma sensação agradável fez-se presente no seu peito e o fez retribuir ao abraço, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela.

\- Não vou deixar que lhe afastem de mim, Yolei. Jamais vou voltar a colocá-la em perigo - ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu sei, e sei que, se acontecer alguma coisa, você vai me demonstrar novamente o quanto me ama - ele afastou-se um pouco, desviou o olhar, mas ela segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, obrigando-o a encará-la.

\- Eu tinha que ter lhe contado, tinha que...

\- Pare de dizer isso. Só me diga agora aquilo que eu preciso ouvir - disse ela, com os olhos úmidos e um cálido sorriso. Ele também sentiu os olhos arderem, e, por isso, deixou-se levar. Ele ajudou-a a se levantar, abraçou-a com força e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

\- Você sabe que me é difícil dizer isso, mas... obrigado por estar comigo, obrigado por ser a minha luz na escuridão, obrigado por você ser como é... eu te amo - logo em seguida, ele segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, e, depois de olhá-la nos olhos, beijou-a nos lábios. Inclinou a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo, Yolei o correspondeu sem hesitar, com o coração tentando sair pelo seu peito. Ken sorriu ao sentir o coração dela contra o seu peito e naquele momento ele soube que, sem sombra de dúvidas, independente do que acontecesse, ele nunca permitiria que fizessem mal ao seu mais precioso tesouro, e que, por ela, ele faria qualquer coisa, enfrentaria os fantasmas do seu passado, e até mesmo adentraria pelo mais sombrio dos oceanos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta é uma fic escrita para o aniversário do Projeto 1-8. Espero ter cumprido as expectativas da minha desafiante secreta, pelo menos em parte ^^. Só quero dizer que fico muito contente de ter começado a participar do fórum, onde tive a oportunidade de conhecer grandes escritoras (a maioria são mulheres xD), mas também a grandes garotas às quais eu aprecio de todo coração, e com as quais eu espero continuar convivendo na página e no fórum. Amo muito a todas, e espero que, em conjunto, nós façamos com que o fórum complete muito mais anos !

Takari95 :)

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução de minha parte, a minha primeira tradução do fandom de Digimon. Eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
